


Living in the Now

by Delightful_Devin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_Devin/pseuds/Delightful_Devin
Summary: Bulma spies on Vegeta bein' a dad.





	Living in the Now

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Super in English and the episode where Bulla's born just came out and my heart is overflowing with mushy happiness! Vegeta was so freaking adorable in this one and the episodes leading up to her being born! I really wanted to pour my emotions (mostly my love for Vegeta being a tsundere dad) into a fic, so here's the short fluffy thing I came up with! Also, I really couldn't think of a better summary, so sorry about that!

You know that feeling when something changes and you can't remember what it was like before? Like when a friend gets a new haircut and you forget how their hair used to look? Or how someone can look totally different without their glasses on? Sometimes, I feel like that about him. I can't forget the way he used to be, but at the same time, it's hard to imagine things being different than how they are right now.

Back when Trunks was first born, he wouldn't even go near him. It was like he was literally repulsed by him. Fast forward to now and he's basically glued to Bulla. I don't know why, but I often find myself thinking of him and our relationship in the past. But, when I see him cradling her and telling me that he'll feed her and giving me all kinds of excuses for why she should stay near him, it becomes hard for me to picture how things were. All I can see is now. Him in this very moment. What got me thinking about this was something that happened a few days ago.

It was around eight pm and I was downstairs in my lab. I was trying to retrace my steps to recreate the time machine my future self had built since _somebody_ went and ruined all my progress from before. It didn't help that Beerus had destroyed everything, including my future self's notes, but I digress. Anyway, just as I was making some progress, I heard Bulla crying upstairs in her crib. When I got upstairs, her crying had suddenly stopped. I slowed my pace a bit as I continued to the nursery to check on her. I thought maybe my mom or dad had gone to get her, but instead, I heard his voice.

"No more crying," he said in a strangely gentle tone. "You are a Saiyan princess, which means you need to be dignified." I quietly peeked into the room, knowing that he'd stop if he saw me. I wanted to see where he was going with this. He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth as he swayed on his feet. "Though, I guess you don't know much about the Saiyans, huh? Well, let me tell you."

He told her about the Saiyan race, how they started on Planet Sadala, and ended up on Planet Vegeta. How they were the strongest and toughest warriors in the universe. How he was the prince of them all and she, the princess. Of course, he knew that Bulla didn't understand all of that yet, but that didn't stop him from telling his story. He spoke with a flair that I hardly get to see from him, and she watched him with curious blue eyes until she couldn't stay awake anymore, eyelids drooping slowly. He paused mid-sentence, noticing her yawning and fighting her sleep.

"Go ahead and sleep," he told her as she kept trying to stay awake. "We'll have plenty more time to finish later." He rocked her a little while longer until he knew for sure that she was asleep, then put her back in her crib. As he put her down, I realized that he was about to leave the room, so I speed walked down the hallway. I walked back to the nursery just as he was leaving.

"Hey, I was just coming to check on Bulla," I said casually.

"She's asleep," he replied as he softly closed the door. I felt the need to say something, so as he walked away, I called out to him.

"Vegeta?" He stopped and turned his head to look at me. I just stared at him for a moment and suddenly, I realized that I had nothing to say. So, I only smiled. "Nothing." He started walking again toward the gravity chamber and I watched his retreating figure until he disappeared around the corner.

When I watched him cradle her and talk to her until she fell asleep, it was like nothing had ever changed. I couldn't picture him _not_ being like that. I couldn't picture how he used to be. All I could see was my Vegeta gently putting our baby back to sleep. Sometimes, I'm glad that I can't picture how things used to be. It means that the way we live now has become the norm and I love that. I love this life that I have, and I love him for giving it to me. At the same time, I don't want to forget how we were in the past. I want to remember everything, every struggle that we went through to get to this point, because that makes living in the now all the more sweeter.


End file.
